


Keeping Warm

by Artemis1000



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Sansa and Margaery are hiding from White Walkers in a snow-covered forest and yet there isn't any place Sansa would rather be than at Margaery's side.





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



“We have to hold on. Brienne will find us.”

“I know. I just wish the North weren’t quite so cold!”

Even with her teeth chattering and her lips blue from the cold, Sansa couldn’t help smiling at the sheer vexed indignation in Margaery’s voice, and the adorable scrunch of her nose. She hummed her agreement and tried to press herself farther into the small outcropping that was their sole sanctuary from Northern snow and winter storms.

They had been separated from their guards when White Walkers attacked their group, then been separated even from Brienne during the manhunt that followed. It was impossible to outrun something that never needed to sleep or rest, so Brienne had told them to remain hidden while she drew the White Walkers away.

That had been last night and now it was nightfall once more.

They had been sitting pressed tightly together, their fur cloaks draped over the both of them, arms wrapped around another and heads tucked together, eager for every gust of warm breath the other exhaled. Eager to not feel so alone, so abandoned amidst the vast whiteness surrounding them to all sides. _Keeping another warm_ had been fun at first, before even wandering hands and lips couldn’t distract them anymore from just how cold and miserable they were.

Sansa frowned at the darkening sky.

“It’s getting dark. We will have to make it through another night; there is no way anybody will find us in the darkness.”

Margaery raised her head from where it was comfortably tucked under Sansa’s chin. “What if…?”

She didn’t dare continue and Sansa was grateful for it. She didn’t want to hear her own doubts given voice to. That would make them real. “Brienne’s fine,” she said, “she has defeated the White Walkers by now and is looking for us.”

Margaery looked doubtful for a moment but then something shuttered in her face and the doubt was locked away, leaving only the iron determination that had helped her outsmart Joffrey and all of King’s Landing, and eventually returned her to Sansa’s side.

Maybe a better woman would wish for Margaery to be somewhere safer or nicer than in the middle of a warzone between the living and the death – but Sansa had lost far too many loved ones and fought far too had to be reunited with those she had left to want Margaery anywhere but right here, at her side.

Even if that meant huddling in the midst of a forest by nightfall.

“We might have to risk a fire,” Margaery said, though they had prior decided against it. “Going undiscovered won’t help us if we have frozen to death.”

She had a point and they had no daylight to waste on hesitation, so they gathered what dry sticks they could find for a tiny, pitiful fire which was all they dared risk.

Soon they were huddling side by side again, as close to the fire as they could get without catching fire themselves and far closer than was sensible, strictly speaking. They soaked up the campfire’s warmth as much as another’s, Sansa’s hands rubbing life back into Margaery’s.

She smiled sadly as she pressed a kiss to Margaery’s icy knuckles, her lips lingering, brushing over her fingers before she pulled away. “I wish you could see the beauty of winter, but since you came here all you’ve seen is its cruelty.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Margaery remarked slyly, somehow managing to look just as regal and as pleased with herself as if she were sitting in a Southern garden enjoying sunlight and birdsong. “The North looks very beautiful to me right now.”

Sansa giggled, flustered despite her best efforts not to. She had believed herself outgrown such girlish fancies until Margaery breezed back into her life. If it weren’t for the cold, she was sure her cheeks would be burning. “Sometimes, I still marvel that you came at all,” she admitted. “And more often yet, I marvel that you stay.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a Tyrell if I let my plans get ruined by dead people who don’t have the good sense to stay put, would I?” Margaery quipped, her tone of voice as reminiscent of her grandmother as the arch of her brows. Sansa had always known her to be shrewd, yet unlike in King’s Landing, she was now free to show it openly and proudly.

“And what are these plans, Lady Tyrell?” she asked, half teasing, half the stern Lady of Winterfell, and earnest in both. Margaery was the last of her line now, set to reclaim the Reach as soon as she wed someone with the armies to wrest it back from the Lannisters. Lords all over Westeros were vying for her hand in marriage, yet she politely turned down every single one of them and remained in Winterfell, biding her time and doggedly working to conquer wary Northern hearts while their armies battled the Night King – but never committing to any course of action with so many words.

Margaery tutted, “I can’t believe you still need to ask.”

That, Sansa thought, was exactly the kind of non-answer Olenna would have approved of and Margaery specialized in. And yet a moment later Margaery’s icy lips pressed against hers and a burning hot tongue slipped into her mouth. Sansa’s hands curled into the heavy fabric of Margaery’s traveling dress, yanking her closer though they were already pressed flush together.

The fire crackled and Margaery’s icy fingers slipped under the hem of Sansa’s dress, coyly trailing icy paths up her thighs. “You might be in need of a reminder, Your Grace.”

Sansa gasped, head thrown back as she gave herself to the sudden, sharp pleasure of Margaery’s skilled hands. Against all reason, somehow she found herself feeling burning hot right there in the middle of snow and ice, curled against Margaery and utterly, blissfully at her mercy.

Against all reason, Sansa found herself hoping it would be a little bit longer before they were found.


End file.
